1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to a method and device to adaptably control a bandwidth of a channel, and more particularly, to a method and device to adaptably control a bandwidth of a channel which adaptably controls a channel bandwidth, and transmits information related with the controlled channel bandwidth to mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a communication system including a cognitive radio communication system may divide an available frequency band into a fixed size, and use the divided frequency band.
For example, it is assumed that A and B networks are present and the available bandwidth is 60 MHz. In this instance, a bandwidth of a channel used in each of A and B networks may be generally fixed as 20 MHz, respectively, and mobile stations and base stations included in A and B networks may perform a communication using the fixed bandwidth of the channel, respectively.
However, a traffic load of each of A and B networks may be changed due to mobility of the mobile stations and change in provided services. Specifically, a capacity required in each of A and B networks may be changed in real time. Accordingly, when A and B networks communicate using the fixed bandwidth of the channel, respectively, optimum capacity utilization may not be realized.
For example, when a traffic load of B network is about two times higher than that of A network, using the fixed bandwidth of the channel by A and B networks may be inefficient.
Therefore, there arises a need for a technique to maximize frequency efficiency in consideration of a traffic load of a network, a communication environment, an available frequency band, and the like.